


RE: The Spinny Jumpy Thing

by Kittyaceres



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, extremely angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 11:37:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6422374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittyaceres/pseuds/Kittyaceres
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I commented on <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/UrdSkuldAndVerdande/profile">UrdSkuldAndVerdande</a>'s fic, <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/6403876">The Spinny Jumpy Thing</a>, which you should definitely read before you read this because it's really good. This fic is my comment, which they convinced to publish. </p>
<p>This is a less happy version of that with no Established Relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	RE: The Spinny Jumpy Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greatveiledbear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greatveiledbear/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Spinny Jump Thing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6403876) by [greatveiledbear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greatveiledbear/pseuds/greatveiledbear). 



Now all we need is for this to happen on the show. 

Like, maybe they're not established relationship yet, but when Cas comes back  he just jumps into Dean's arms and then Dean will complain but Cas will just savor it for a few moments and then he'll compose himself and pull away and pretend it never happened.

 

But then maybe later, Dean will come into Cas's room and ask him what that was about when Cas jumped into his arms. And Cas will solemnly say that he missed Dean and that was what people who cared about each other on tv did when they reunited, and so he just thought...

And then Dean'll splutter, "But...Cas we're not...g--a couple."

And then Cas will give Dean his customary squint and head-tilt that he does when he doesn't understand something, and he'll say to Dean, in the most heartbreaking voice, "Are you saying that you don't care about me?"

Which of course will cause Dean to grow even more flustered. He'll fumble over his words until he finally is able to speak coherently: "No! We're family! Of course I love you, buddy. It's just...you don't me 'n' Sammy doing that, do you?"

Cas will stare back at Dean for a full minute with an unreadable expression <strike>although most of his expressions are unreadable, so Dean usually just waits for him to do something rather than fretting over what his angel is thinking unlike now where he's very worried because what if Cas thinks that Dean doesn't care about him at all because that is so, so far from the truth</strike> and say, "No, I suppose you're right, Dean." Then he'll curl up under the covers again (which was what he was doing before Dean came in). "I'm sorry," he'll say, expecting for Dean to leave after that.

But Dean won't leave, not at first. He will stand there, just inside the room, staring at his angel realizing <em>just how much</em> he's fucked up. 

He'll know that he should do something to reassure Cas just how much he really <em>cares for Cas</em> and wants more from their relationship, but, being the emotionally constipated idiot that he is, he'll just leave the room. His actions will haunt him for the next couple days, seeing as Cas won't leave his room for a week.

(Sam, of course, being the good Samaritan that he was will have visited Cas during this time, and Cas will have told him <em>everything</em>. So, when Cas finally comes out of his room all rumpled clothes, ruffled hair, and tired eyes <strike>which breaks Dean's heart to see</strike> Sam will smile reassuringly at him, but when Dean isn't looking Sam will give him knowing, aggravated looks.

Then, when Sam inevitably and conveniently leaves the two of them alone, Dean will break down. 

"I'm sorry Cas. You don't deserve this, you don't me. I was too caught up in my own troubles to notice that you've been holed up in your room miserable all week. I'm sorry."

Cas will blink at Dean's sudden outburst, then reply, "It's not your fault Dean. I just thought..." Here, Cas will trail off, like he doesn't quite know what he thought. "I thought that...maybe you love me too. You looked just so relieved when we reunited, I thought..." He'll look down, at the furniture, the ceiling, anywhere but Dean. "Nevermind. It clearly doesn't matter. You don't love me, at least not the way that I love you. I'm okay it. But thank you for apologizing."

Dean will shift his weight and shuffle towards Cas. “Hey now, who says that I don’t love you, Cas?”

With wide, sad eyes, Cas will say, “I know you love me, Dean. But not--”

“Romantically?” Dean will interrupt. Cas’s jaw will drop a little at that. “‘Cause that’s where you’re wrong. I love you. I love you so much, Cas. You’re always on my mind, and I just want you so bad.”

Cas will stare at Dean, trying to see if he’s being serious, then he’ll wrap his arms around Dean in a hug that will last a good solid five minutes. And they will both enjoy it very much.

“I wish I’d believed you last week when you told me you loved me. Then we could be doing this sooner,” Cas will mumble.

“Then let’s make up for lost time,” Dean will respond, earning a grin from the angel.

**Author's Note:**

> [UrdSkuldAndVerdande's tumblr](http://greatveiledbear.tumblr.com)
> 
> [My tumblr](http://perfectlylovingtiger.tumblr.com)


End file.
